Divorce is Also a Sacred Thing
Kennedy and Mr. Perfect get divorced; Ro Ro and Jaylin Boatman get married. Plot Mr. Perfect and Kennedy aren't holding up so well. 5 months of marriage and it's already going down hill. Dieveon asks for Jake's help but Jake has never dealt with the bipolar before and doesn't know what to say. Jake suggests Loveolas’ as he is a couples and marriage counselor. So, the two agree to go and Loveolas schedules them an appointment. The day of the appointment, Dieveon and Kennedy fight until they get into the office. Loveolas breaks up the two and asks what’s going on. Dieveon says that he’s a player, and would rather live the bachelor life than stay in his sexless marriage. Kennedy says that Dieveon cheated on her the other night and that’s what they’ve been fighting about. Loveolas says that’s what they probably need to do, separate for a while and see other people. The couple agree and debate who’s gonna come back changed more than the other. This leads into a fight, not verbal, physical. Loveolas once again, breaks them up and throws them out and calls for his next patient. Meanwhile, at Kahn Palace, Ro Ro and Ace are testing out Ro Ro’s wedding dress, as Ace is the color white’s biggest fan. Ace asks when the wedding is and Ro Ro says in a few hours and Ace gets scared as he forgot. Ace rushes to try on his outfit while Jaylin walks in. Ro Ro asks Jaylin if it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and Jaylin’s response is “Not when you’re marrying the maker bad luck”. The two kiss and Ace runs pass the door and hastily asks if his outfit is perfect for the wedding. Ro Ro says yes b=and Ace grabs him by the arm and tells him to help him try it on. Back at Dieveon’s house, Kennedy packs her things and tells Dieveon she’ll see him in 30 days and kisses him on the cheek. B.P. walks up to the door and sees Kennedy crying, and Dieveon tells him that they’re gonna see other people. B.P. proceeds to tell Kennedy that Dieveon had sex with 18 other women while they were married which fills Kennedy’s heart with rage. She tells him that she’s filing for a divorce and Dieveon gets excited and slams the door in her face. At Ro Ro’s wedding, Ro Ro is walking down the aisle with Shao Kahn holding him by the arm (as the father of the bride is supposed to give them away). Shao Kahn threatens Jaylin with his life if he hurts Ro Ro and walks to his seat next to Sindel. Jaylin and Ro Ro say their vows with every Kahn except Shao Kahn shedding tears. When Ro Ro finishes his vows, Chica yells out, “Ro Ro. I’m sorry I’ve been such a bitch all my life. I…LOVE YOU!” The pastor (Scorpion) says Jaylin he can kiss the bride but Jaylin says, “Kiss him? I’m gonna destroy him!” much to Ro Ro’s shock. Shao Kahn stands up and summons his hammer but Jaylin quickly says “Not in the violent way, I mean the sexual way! Don’t kill me…please!” Shao Kahn sits back down and the newly weds kiss. All the B. Brothers start to cry and, as Ro Ro and the brothers’ tears are acid, the church starts to decade away. Jaylin carries Ro Ro to the limo while everyone waves goodbye. Kennedy and Dieveon are at the lawyer’s office where he starts to go over the divorce papers. After he reads them, he learns of the 19 affairs Dieveon had and…he’s completely shocked! He finals the divorce and tells Kennedy that she had an excellent reason to divorce him. Dieveon screams with joy and says, “Finally! I’m rid of you you bipolar bitch. I never have to see you again!” Kennedy runs away crying but Dieveon doesn’t care. The limo with Jaylin and Ro Ro in it stop at the palace and Ro Ro gets out. Jaylin asks where he’s going and Ro Ro says that he has to get the cauldron to help Jabari as he only has a few days before Jabari goes to his eternal resting place. Ro Ro comes back with the cauldron and shrinks it to put it in the trunk. Jaylin and Ro Ro ride to Paradise Islands to have their 7-day honeymoon in Ro Ro’s vacation home. In Jabari’s case, he’s trying to help the Outworld homeless by feeding them and working at the Undermine soup kitchen. Jabari looks at “The Spirit Clock” and realizes he only has 48 hours before he has to go to either Edenia or the Netherrealm. Jabari’s fate lies in Ro Ro’s hands.